The Family
by Archduke Nukem
Summary: Takes place after the events of Ken 10. Gwen returned to earth to reveal the bitter truth. Involves Gwevin and Benlie. Happy ending.
1. Hope

**This takes place in the Ken 10 universe, assuming that events in Ben 10 Alien force happened, events from ben 10 omniverse has been ignored.**

 **The story will take in a non-linear fashion and some chapter will focus on character interactions suck as Kevin-Ken, Kevin-Julie, Gwen-Ken etc.**

 **Forgive me for my bad writing as I'm new to these things. And since this is my first fic, things might be rough. Please Review and Have fun!**

 **P.S. I own nothing!**

* * *

Thinking of her past, she had cried so many times before. But this time, she was filled with bitter-sweet emotions. Her forehead and back were wet with sweat, a strange and dreading feeling, but she is also part happy… a hope, that she had from a long time ago came true.

She is so surprised by the newest addition to the Tennyson's family, that it almost felt like a dream to her.

The redheaded plumber got transferred to another planet, Avrenon, 7 years ago. She would be doing her usual hero business there just like how it would be on earth, except that she would see fewer humans and more aliens in the public. Avrenon is far ahead of earth in terms of general safety and technology, that there is a very low crime rate on the planet. She would often get very bored of staying on the planet. And because of the low crime rate, the plumbers there would get 6 months of vacation. Gwen spends that 6 months on earth, luckily enough, everyone's birthday falls within that six months that she couldn't miss anyone's birthday. When Gwen first heard about the planet, she thought that Ben made her transfer to that planet for a reason.

She was packing her things up while she stumbled upon an old photograph. There was a redheaded woman with a small baby in her hand while a man with black hair and muscular build put his hand around her neck. The overall photo looked so happy, painted with emotions. Tears fell from Gwen's eyes, as she tried to control her emotions, she felt a weird sensation in her stomach. She put the photograph in her bag and shrugged the memories off and started to head to the terminal.

She had never been so happy to visit the earth before. She quitted her job at Avrenon and informed Ben about it. She observed her surrounding one last time, knowing that she will never come back, she sighed and climbed the stairs which leads to the other end of the terminal where inter-planetary transport vehicles were stationed.

Although she was overwhelmed with painful emotions when she visited the earth, she was taken good care by the Tennyson family which includes ben, Julie, and Ken.

Gwen had gone through a lot of emotional traumas in the past. Which amazes ben how she could cope with her pain and suffering. Although Gwen is broken, she has a firm and sane mind which helped her slip through various problems that would have broken her even more.

Gwen sighed as she reached her destination. She saw Ben waiting for her, she ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Ben it's been so long." The fiery anodite said as she pulled off the embrace, her glimmering emerald eyes reflected Ben's happy face.

"ha! Yes, Gwen, everyone misses you so much." Ben said as he saw a sense of hope… longing in her eyes. He smiled slightly and said "There is a new member of our family. Devlin. He wanted to see you the day Ken told about you to him" Ben said as he walked towards the road.

"I will… did you…?" She paused as she looked into Ben's warm eyes worriedly.

"No, Gwen, as you said," He said giving her a slight smile. He noticed a brief expression of sadness on her face before she gave a smile. Tears rolled from her eyes as she hugged Ben one more time and said: "Thank you, Ben". Ben had never been so satisfied with the word 'Thank you' before.

* * *

She felt a cool breeze running through her face on that hot afternoon due to the shade cast by the huge plumber HQ, which was also where the Tennysons live. She was about to open the door.

"Gwen, remember…" Ben interrupted as he held a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

"I'll be okay Ben," She said as she opened the door to see a 10-year-old brunette standing with an excited face and wide eyes.

"Aunt Gwendolyn!" The boy said as he ran into her embrace. "Why didn't you attend my birthday party?" The brown haired boy said to her with a sad face.

"I'm sorry Ken, I had some extra work to do, but anyways, from now onwards, I'm going to stay here itself," She said with a warm smile as she rubbed his head.

"Really?!" The boy said with a shocking but happy tone.

"Yes," She said as she kissed his forehead and moved on to Julie who was standing with a warm welcoming smile.

"it's so good to see you after a long time, Gwen," Julie said as she hugged Gwen.

"Me too, Julie," Gwen said as her view shifted from Julie to a small boy with black hair who was walking towards Ken. She slowly walked towards him controlling all her emotions, she needs to Take that boy into her embrace and cry. She walked towards him with a warm and caring smile.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I heard from Ben that you wanted to meet me" Gwen said as she raised the boy's bowing head by lifting his chin. That's when she really looked at his face. He looked so sad. He looked just like… Kevin. He had bright emerald eyes, just like Ben.

"My name is Devlin. Ken told me a lot about you. I was just curious" The boy said with a weak smile.

"You look so sad. What happened?" Gwen said in a delicate voice as she patted his cheeks slightly.

"I'm just nervous"

"There is no reason to be nervous, come" Gwen opened her hands open for the boy to embrace her. She held him a bit tight… so did Devlin. She then stood up.

"come on Gwen, and come on kids, let's have lunch," Julie said as she brought foods to the table.

"Devlin and Ken, go and have your lunch," Ben said in a commanding voice.

"by kids, I mean it also includes _you_ , Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," Julie said as she furrowed her brows.

Ben gave a sheepish smile and started to head towards the table.

The lunch went as usual. With the addition of Devlin and Gwen, it felt way Better to the superhero family. After the lunch, Ken and Devlin went outside with their hoverboard to play while Gwen went to her room to take a short nap. Julie was doing her usual chores in the kitchen and Ben attended an important meeting regarding the increase in alien attacks on earth in recent months.


	2. Trust

**As I said before, this story is non-linear. This chapter takes place when Kenny was 6 years old. This chapter also highlights the bond between Gwen and Ken. Although Devlin is never mentioned in this chapter, this chapter will have an impact on both Devlin and future chapters. As I said before, I'm new and things might be rough. And Please review.**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Ben and Julie were out for wedding of one of Ben's fellow plumber, leaving behind only Ken and Gwen. Gwen said that she is feeling a bit tired and she won't come, and Ken has been acting weird since yesterday. By weird she means Ken is not talking to anyone and he looked sad. Gwen promised Julie and Ben that she would take care of Ken when they were out.

Gwen gave Ben and Julie the confidence they need and made them leave before it was too late for the ceremony. It was unnecessary as Julie believes more in Gwen than her own husband.

* * *

Gwen was searching for Ken; he could be anywhere in this big HQ. She searched his room, his parents room and even his favorite toy room which was filled with lots of action figures and toys that Ken would always love to play with. After searching the whole HQ, she finally found Ken... In her room.

He was curled up in a ball on Gwen's bed. Gwen can hear faint sobs, Ken was crying. Julie only told that Ken was not talking, she said nothing about Ken crying. She slowly walked toward him and gently lifted Ken up and made him sit on her lap.

"Ken honey, what happened?" Gwen asked in a faint yet a caring voice, almost like a whisper which the 6-year-old boy managed to hear.

"nothing..." he groaned.

"what's bothering you, Ken? Tell me, it's alright" Gwen said as she gently stroked the boys hair.

Ken stood up, he gave Gwen a sad look. Gwen could see the small boy's eyes are filled with sadness, the morning sun made his tear filled eyes shine.

Ken held one of Gwen's hand and took her to his room. From there, he took a small box under his bed and showed it to Gwen. There was a bird in it..., she could see the holes in the box made for the bird to breathe. She could also see the bird is hurt, blood spilled here and there along with some grains in the box.

"it's badly hurt" Gwen gasped as she took the bird in her hand in a delicate manner. "Come with me" she said as she started to walk out of his room with the bird still in her hand. Ken followed her.

Gwen went back to her room and took the first aid kit.

"You still didn't tell me as how did you find this bird," she said as she bandaged the wings and legs of the bird.

"I found it when I was playing outside," he said as he lowered his head.

"You could have told Ben and Julie about it... Why didn't you told them?" she asked him while her focus is still on the bird.

"I went out alone to play"

Gwen's eyes widen, she turned her view towards Ken who was standing with his head still bent.

"Ken, you were not supposed to go out alone by yourself, you are too young for that" Gwen said with a caring expression that he only receives from his mother.

Ken was surprised that Gwen didn't scold him, she didn't even raise her voice. Finally, he closed his eyes and said: "I'm sorry aunt Gwendolyn".

"it's alright" Gwen smiled warmly and handed the bird carefully to Ken. He took the bird from Gwen and smiled at it. He looked Gwen into her eyes and said "thanks aunt Gwendolyn." Gwen saw sheer happiness in the boy's eyes.

After a few hours, the bird got healed, it can take care of itself now. Both Ken and Gwen went to the rooftop of the HQ and freed the bird. Ken waved his hands at the bird and said farewell to it.

In a matter of minutes, they were back in the living room. Gwen sat on the couch and let out a sigh. The 6-year-old boy also sat beside her. He saw her with a confused and amazed look.

"Aunt Gwendolyn, do you love me?" he asked, still not taking his from her.

"of course, I love you," she said as she smiled at him.

"Do you still love me the way you live me now even if I got a baby brother or baby sister or if you got a baby of your own?" Ken said, his expression unchanged.

Gwen was shattered hearing this, she already lost what she could call as a 'family'. she was about to cry, but she controlled her emotion and gave a fake smile and said: "of course Ken".

Ken hugged her tightly and said, "I love you, aunt Gwendolyn".

Gwen gave a smile, a relief, she gently patted the boy and said "I love you too... Kenny".

* * *

It was about 6:30 in the evening when Julie and Ben returned home. Gwen and Ken were sitting on the couch watching ken's favorite cartoon show.

"Sorry, we were late, " Julie said as Ken ran towards Ben and hugged him. Gwen stood up and walked towards Julie.

"Ken, are you okay now honey?" Julie said as she took Ken in her embrace.

"Ye, mommy! Aunt Gwendolyn took good care of me today" Ken said as Julie looked Gwen and whispered, "Thank you, Gwen".

Gwen smiled at the family, wishing that she would get whatever she had lost in years.

* * *

 **Sorry guys but I may not upload any new chapter in a week or two because of my examination. After that, I'll regularly update the chapters.**


	3. Truth

**I'm so so so sorry for not uploading for nearly a month. I got into a lot of work lately, so just forgive me this time :)**

 **Anyways, this story got the 'Revelation'. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Julie, where is Ben?" Gwen asked as she finally stood in front of Julie after few minutes of uncomfortable searching.

"He's out investigating a potential breach in his favorite Mr. smoothies" Julie said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, why were you searching for him?" Julie continued looking directly into Gwen's eyes.

"Julie, I think the two boys deserve the truth" Gwen said as she saw Julie spotting the horror in Gwen's eyes.

"Are you sure it is the time? It's all fine with me. I'm just worried" Julie said, turning back and starting to continue her work.

"Worried of what?" Gwen put her hand on one of Julie's shoulder.

"I'm more scared than worrying, I'm scared that they will hate me. For not telling the truth. I can't imagine such situation; it's so dreading" Julie said. Gwen couldn't see Julie's face, but her emotions were so clear in her voice that Gwen could do nothing but agree with her.

"What you are saying is right, but it is me who should be scared and not you. I hope they understand us, what we were trying to do, it's all for their good." Gwen said to Julie as she slightly patted Julie's shoulder, a sign of confidence in Gwen's voice. Julie never ever saw a more confident Gwen since that day, a day which set everything in motion.

* * *

 **FEW HOURS LATER**

"Gwen, I'm going to buy some groceries, I'm leaving the boys with you. Maybe it's the right time." Julie said with a flash of sadness in her face.

"Trust me, Julie, it'll be all right." Gwen gave a fake smile which Ben and Julie always knew.

Julie vanished from Gwen's view. It was dead silent. The only thing that is differentiating a graveyard to this HQ is the faint chuckles coming from the boys from the top floor. They were in their gaming room, perhaps enjoying. Gwen doesn't want to spoil the mood for the kids, but this is her only chance. She braced herself as she started to walk towards the steps.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she slowly opened the door which revealed Ken ferociously playing an FPS while Devlin is lying on the couch. The two were chatting before Gwen entered the room! Which made the boys silent.

"Boys, we need to talk." she said coldly. So cold that it chilled both Ken and Devlin's spines. They didn't do anything wrong and they didn't saw Gwen like this before.

"Um... Okay, aunt Gwendolyn" Ken said as Devlin simply shrugged.

Gwen walked towards the boys into the room and she sat on the couch. She made herself comfortable as the boys sat opposite to her, facing her. She saw Devlin and gave a faint expression of sadness.

"Devlin" Gwen said as she handed over a scarlet locket finished with a rim which looked like as if it is made from the golden sun itself.

Devlin's eyes widened as he saw it, in her hands. He slowly lowered his head till he got a clear view of his neck. The Same locket, albeit a little worn. Devlin always wondered what was the matter with the two people's picture in the locket. He couldn't figure out who they were or why they were with them. Their faces were scratched out. Devlin's dad gave it to him when Devlin was five-year-old.

Devlin slowly picked the locket from Gwen's soft grip. His eyes gleaming with curiosity and faint apprehension.

Gwen was watching Devlin with great anxiety while Ken got no freakin' idea of what is going on. He was just watching Gwen and Devlin alternatively. He was turning his so much to the point that it became nauseating. Coupled with the amount of sauce and bananas he consumed from the morning, the feeling became much worse.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ken said in a rather cool tone. He slowly walked towards the door. After that point, he couldn't seem to hold on as he ran towards the bathroom.

Gwen observed everything that was going on with Ken. She then turned back towards Devlin. He didn't pay attention to Ken. He was swimming in his own sky. Devlin didn't even open the locket. Gwen could feel the scarlet red reflecting from the curious eyes of Devlin.

Devlin finally was about to open the locket. Gwen stiffened her body and her muscles, it was so uncomfortable. Her body felt like multiple straws hugging together to become tighter.

Devlin slowly opened the locket. He saw the same two people, but this one is intact. He could see their faces. One of them was a raven haired man, who was well built and Devlin immediately recognize him as his father, Kevin. The other person was a redheaded woman, whose hair contrasted the surrounding much like a single orange inside a basket full of green leaves. She had a bright emerald eyes radiating happiness. It took him some time to finally decipher who it was. His eyes widened. His heart beating. It was his aunt Gwen. Is he dreaming? He took a second look at the locker to find something that he missed when he looked at it the first time. There was a baby on the right half of the opened locket. Sure it was happy, it got a hair as dark as the black forest. But his eyes were green. Looking at the photo of the baby reminded so much of himself.

His eyes really wide now. He looked at her with a quick snap. She was looking at him, tears clouding her eyes, her heart pounding like an engine, her hands trembling as she couldn't control her movements. "I'm your mother" she broke down in front of Devlin. She hugged him, nearly crushing him, but Devlin didn't mind. He also hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" she said, still embracing him.

"I can feel you, you don't need to say sorry" He said, she was both shocked and relaxed at the same time hearing his words. She never expected such a response from her son.

"What happened?" he asked as a steady stream of tears start to flow from his eyes.

"I.. I don't know. It was a calm night. The last time I saw you before you went into null void was with your father. He was happy with you, then I woke up. Neither of you was there. Ben contacted me, he said that Kevin had turned evil once again and you were in his arms. I rushed to the spot, but before I arrive, Kevin and you got trapped in the void." She looked at him. He was blank, but he was clearly listening each and every word that she uttered.

"The fact that everyone was hiding this from you is that I wanted it to be less of a shock for you. I want you to take it ea-" before she could finish her sentence, Devlin hugged her. "Mom" he said as she closed his eyes and fell into her embrace.

Ken never felt so relieved, he walked towards the gaming room and opened the door. Gwen was sitting, her eyes slightly pink and wet. Devlin was lying on the couch, dwelling in his own world.

"Did I miss anything?" He said as Gwen gave Ken a faint smile and Devlin smiled at him.

"Yeah, okay, I missed a lot of things" Ken stated. Devlin approached Ken to explain everything and so he did. Ken was sitting on the floor, with shocked eyes, wide open mouth drooling. It took him a few minutes to process the facts, and when he finally finished, he accumulated a lot of questions in his mind. He wanted answers for everything now.

"Aunt Gwendolyn... bu-" _Ding Dong_ the doorbell rang.

Gwen wiped her tears and reached towards the door. She opened the door to reveal a Ben with a 1000-watt smile which turned into a face occupied with confusion and curiosity" Gwen gave him a smile, joys fell from her eyes. She hugged Ben, who got no clue of what is going on, but patted her slightly, giving her courage from whatever that made her like this.


	4. Escape

**Okay guys, here is another chapter. This chapter is set in the past and explains how Devlin ended up in null void.**

 **I own nothing ;-)**

* * *

" Kevin! I told you not to do that again" Gwen said furrowing her brows. She had told him so many times to not to be so hard on the battle. Apparently Kevin has broken the arm of the guy who tried to escape the prison.

Gwen, Kevin, and Ben were on a mission in the nearby town. They are returning home after 2 days. Ben was driving the car while Gwen and Kevin were arguing.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry, I was just trying to be intimidating. It was a very light blow; it was his fault that he was so weak" Kevin tried to justify himself.

"Really?" Gwen asked in a robotic voice.

"God! What's with you two? Will you guys calm down?" Ben was fed up and annoyed with those two, there is no intention of calming Gwen and Kevin down, he just wanted some silence.

"Shut up Tennyson, do you want to sleep peacefully tonight or do you want to sleep with bruises on your back?" Kevin intimidated Ben. To Kevin's surprise, Ben was totally adamant to Kevin's words as he simply stated: "Anything is fine as long as I sleep".

Kevin was confused, he paused, the car became silent with the exception of the sound of the car engine.

"I got a mission tonight" Ben have a sad look as he sighed and hung his head down.

"that's totally great, at least, you deserve it," Kevin said grinning at Gwen, who ignored Kevin totally.

"Okay guys, we have reached home. Time to clear my car empty." Ben said as all three of them exited the car.

They entered the big plumber's HQ which can be considered as a fort of some sort. They reside in a big house on the back of the HQ. They were welcomed by Julie who was waiting for them for at least an hour.

"Sorry, Julie we were a bit late," Ben said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yea, we were late this time" Kevin also said, mimicking Ben.

"it's okay" Julie smiled at them and asked them to prepare for dinner.

"I'm so sorry Julie, handling both Ken and Devlin alone must have been tough" Gwen apologized to Julie.

"Gwen, you know about Devlin. He is such a quiet kid, in fact, he was such a help to me. He took care of Ken while I was preparing food for them"

"Really? That's great, it just felt like yesterday, and he grew so fast"

"Gwen, remember that I told you that I want to meet my grandparents. Well, I bought tickets, in flight is tonight 10:00 PM. I will be back in a week." Julie informed Gwen.

"Aww Julie, I'm going to miss you and Ken," Gwen said as she hugged Julie.

"don't worry, I won't be there for long" Julie have Gwen a smile.

"Where is Devlin?" Gwen asked in a sudden realization. She didn't see him right from time she entered the house.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gwen, he and Ken are sleeping. They got tired of playing a lot" Julie said as she pointed towards the room where Devlin was sleeping.

Devlin was so small, but still a big boy for a normal 3-year-old. He was sleeping along with Ken, who was a year younger than Devlin. Gwen considered both of them as her own son. She didn't have one priority over other. Even Julie was the same. Gwen slowly gave a kiss on the forehead of Devlin and Ken and she walked toward the door to enter the dining room.

The dinner went nice, Julie talked about the kid's activities when Ben, Gwen, and Kevin was not around them. She said how excited Ken was without his daddy which made Ben today's Joker. Everything went fine, except Gwen didn't speak to Kevin even after his many failed attempts to make her talk.

Ben was slightly worried, but Julie convinced Ben that everything was going to be okay.

"Bye Gwen, bye Kevin, I'm going to miss you guys," Julie said as she gave Gwen and Kevin a farewell hug.

"Bye guys, remember, I'll be here tomorrow and I want to see you two being normal" Ben warned as everyone burst into laughter at Ben's weak attempt at being commanding.

"Hey! That's not fair! Come on guys, I'm the boss here" Ben said in his funny expression.

"No, you are not," Julie said as she dragged Ben by his ears into the car.

When both Julie and Ben got into the car, they saved goodbye to Gwen and Kevin as the car started to move. They both were standing until the car vanished from their view.

Kevin looked at Gwen hoping that she would talk to him, but his hope was shattered into glass pieces when she just turned and started to walk away.

Kevin was not getting sleep. Kevin turned to see Devlin, who was sleeping peacefully. He slowly ran his fingers through Devlin's hairs. He loves Devlin so much, he was the second turning point in Kevin's life, the other one being marrying Gwen. He was slowly falling into his past when suddenly Devlin's cry brought Kevin back into the real world.

Gwen was still sleeping.

"Strange," Kevin thought as he took Devlin in his arms and started to investigate why Devlin is crying.

"Okay big boy, I think you are hungry. Your mom is tired, let's not disturb her, come on" Kevin said, knowing that Devlin won't understand anything, but still, he wanted to form an even stronger bond with his son.

Kevin got up with Devlin in his arms, he started to walk out of the room and into the kitchen.

Kevin thinks Gwen was still sleeping, but Gwen woke up at Devlin's cry but she didn't get up when she heard Kevin's voice, she was curious what Kevin would do in this situation.

Once Kevin managed to get out of the room, she slowly followed him and his behind the wall with the door to the kitchen.

She could hear Kevin was talking something to his son, but she couldn't hear it properly. She moved a bit closer to the door and started to watch all the drama that was going on between Kevin and Devlin.

"Okay Devlin here is a slightly warm milk, I hope you drink it" Kevin said as he tried to put the feeding bottle in Devlin's mouth, but he spat it all over Kevin.

Gwen gave a quiet chuckle. Gwen is now feeling guilty for not talking to Kevin from this evening. Maybe she should go and ask sorry. She turned her concentration to Kevin and Devlin once again. Kevin didn't mind the milk all over him, he now somehow wants to feed Devlin.

"Oops, this doesn't seem to work. Come on, let's see the stars" Kevin said happily as he started to walk towards the door and Gwen's eyes widened as she started to look for a place to hide. Her heart beating like a horse, she finally hides under a table in which a lots of decorative statues were placed. Kevin took Devlin upstairs.

Gwen followed both of them. When they finally reached the roof, the sky was clear, populated with a sea of stars with a bright white moon in the middle. The view was beautiful.

"You see that? That big white ball? That is moon". Kevin said as he made Devlin point the moon.

"moo..." Devlin said in a rather excited voice to Kevin while pointing his index finger at moon.

"moo... moo..." Devlin repeated as Kevin started to make Devlin drink the milk.

Gwen was smiling, looking at the father and the son. She couldn't be happier, she yawned. Once she confirmed that everything is okay, she went back to bed. The time was 12:27 AM. Gwen smiled as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A loud shrill woke Gwen up, it was her plumbers badge. She noted the time, it read 1:46 AM. It took her a moment to realize that Kevin and Devin were nowhere to be found.

It was Ben who was calling via the badge. "Ben, is that you? Ben… I can't find Kevin or Devlin here" she said, her heart is beating like a motor, she was expecting the worst. Kevin went missing, Ben calling in the middle of the night, she prayed to every known God that what she was expecting would turn into a complete imagination. She wanted this to be her worst nightmare, she really wished that she could just wake now and realize that it was just a dream. But no matter what she thinks, things always turns out to be how they should be, no one can change it.

"Gwen, it's Kevin. He is attacking us. He is battling a monster in front of a null-void portal. He also has Devlin in his hand. Kevin looks like as if he turned evil again. I'm trying as best as I could, please come here. Quick." Ben's voice was filled with sorrow, and pain. His voice panicking and breaking. Gwen couldn't do anything but cry. She cried and cried.

The location is clearly visible in the holographic projection. It was too far from her current location. She was as weak as a newborn. She couldn't do anything, her hands trembling, her legs shaking. She forced her body to cast the spell of teleportation. It was slow, perhaps because Gwen herself was very weak. It took her nearly a minute to teleport herself to that location.

The moment she arrived at the place, Ben was standing in front of her, he hung his head low and shook his head left and right.

"I'm sorry Gwen, I tried as much as I could, Kevin slipped into the portal." Ben cleared the lump in his throat and told this. The weight of guilt on his shoulders made his head still hung low.

"wha.. What about Devl-" Before she could finish Ben took Gwen into his embrace and held her tight.

"I'm sorry Gwen" Ben was visibly crying, he was not controlling his emotions, he let his emotions flow through him. "I'm so sorry".

Gwen also cried. She was crying loud, she was screaming, her mind just can't process everything that was happening now.

She saw the portal, she pushed Ben aside and tried to jump into it. Guards were trying to stop her, but she just threw them away using her mana. Ben held her hands and pulled her before she could step through the portal.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, "I want my son back. I want Kevin back".

"no Gwen, you are not being yourself. Come out of there" Ben yelled at her.

She calmed down, she saw Ben, his eyes glowing with determination. "leave me alone" she whispered as she just say there on her knees and fell to the ground.

"Gwen!" Ben screamed as he shook her, she was not responding, she was unconscious.

* * *

Gwen woke up in a room, in her room, in their room. Was it really a dream, she really hoped it was true. Her Emerald eyes searching for Devlin and Kevin, she could only find Julie with baby Ken in her hands. Julie's eyes were tinted pink, sad and filled with even more sadness of tears.

Gwen was weak, she couldn't do anything, all she could do was look into Julie's eyes and cry more.

"Where is Ben?" Gwen's voice was very faint. But Julie managed to respond.

"He is trying to bring them back from the void" Julie was sobbing.

"Now he is missing his best friend," Gwen said smiling weakly touching Ken's tiny palm.

Tears rolling from Julie's eyes. "It's so painful, how can you cope with them?"

"Hope" Gwen simply stated as she began to cry.

Ben was watching all these from outside the room, he couldn't enter the room, he doesn't want to disturb them. He doesn't even have the courage to stand in front of Gwen.

"I'm so sorry Gwen" Ben silently whispered, walking away from the room.


	5. Mother

**I've been out of town for a while and hence the gap in publishing these stories :)**

 **Enjoy the stories and review.**

 **P.S. All the characters belongs to Man of Action and not me :P**

* * *

It's been a day since Gwen revealed that she is Devlin's mother. Devlin was completely detached from the rest of the family except for Ken, who was Devlin's only friend, true friend in the world.

"Gwen, you should go and check on Devlin. He hasn't been out of his room from yesterday." Julie expressed her concern. Gwen put her hands on Julie's shoulder and nodded. Gwen always does that when she wants to pretend that she is confident.

Gwen went upstairs and entered Devlin's room, Devlin was sitting on his bed.

"Devlin" Gwen called in a voice which was soft yet clear. Devlin was able to hear the voice and he turned back to look at her. She was standing still, her face completely deprived of happiness. She frowned as she began to talk.

"Devlin, you are confined in this room. Everyone is worried about you. What's wrong with you?" Gwen asked, calmly as she sat beside him.

"I can't... " He dragged.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked. She was confused by what Devlin meant by it.

"Whatever you said yesterday, I just.. I just can't process them. They are too much for me." there was a sense of seriousness on his face.

"But you were not like this yesterday when I told you," she asked.

" All I ever really wanted in my life was a mother. When you said that you were my true mother, I was blinded by my dreams and imaginations. I couldn't think properly yesterday." he paused for a moment and continued.

"Are you really my mother?" Devlin's voice was hitting hard on Gwen. How can it be, how can her own son ask her such a question. Tears were desperate to escape from her eyes. She controlled her tears and instead flashed a brief smile.

"I don't think whether you remember or not, but the last time I saw you were eight years ago, with your father. He was teaching you how to spell 'moon'." She recollected her memories, it was still vivid and evergreen. Her whole body nothing but a statue made out of stone.

"I.. I need some time," Devlin said. Gwen just nodded and went out.

Gwen was in her room crying, his voice echoed inside her head. Hurting her. She lost track of time. At one point she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her tears and opened the door, no one was there. It took her some before she looked down. Devlin was standing there, he looked low, worse than before.

"I'm sorry mom, I should've never said anything like that. I was just... Just out of my mind. I still don't understand why I said such a thing. I'm really really sorry" Devlin said not looking at her as he was unable to face her.

Devlin asking for sorry reminded Gwen so much of Kevin apologizing to her. Hell, she didn't even accept Kevin's apologize last time. She felt really bad for it.

She suddenly took Devlin in her embrace as she closed her eyes tight, tears silently started to flow from her eyes.

"It's okay."

She could die twice to hear that word from him, at least, that's how she felt when Devlin called her 'mom'.


	6. Fever

**This chapter highlights how the Tennysons care about Devlin. Hope you guys enjoy the story. Please Review.**

 **P.S. I don't own any characters.**

* * *

It was a pleasant Saturday morning. Gwen woke up in her room. She saw the clock which read 8:12 AM. She slept really well, but still she was feeling tired. She sighed as she exited the room and went downstairs.

Once downstairs, she could see Julie in the kitchen while Ben is reading a magazine. Ken was browsing the TV channels.

"Where is Devlin?" she asked, in general, Ken's eyes widened. He totally forgot about Devlin.

"He's sleeping in his room," Ben said grinning at Gwen.

"And I thought not to disturb him by waking him up" Julie's voice can hear from the kitchen.

Gwen gave a smile.

"I'll go and wake him up. It's late" Gwen said as she went upstairs.

"Wait for me!" Ken ran and caught up with Gwen.

They opened the door to find Devlin in his bed, bathed in sweat and shaking. His eyes opened, looking at Gwen and Ken. Ken ran towards Devlin.

"Hey Dev, wake up! It's late" Ken said, almost teasing Devlin.

"I'm feeling exhausted, and stop calling me like that," Devlin said, even though his voice is weak, it's still as powerful as ever to exclusively tease Ken.

Gwen put her hands on Devlin's forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, my!" Gwen gasped.

"What is it aunt Gwendolyn," Ken asked her in confusion.

"It seems that Devlin got a fever. It must have been new to him since it is rare for any microorganisms to survive in the null void." Gwen said ask she exhaled deeply.

Within a matter of minutes, Devlin was surrounded by Ben, Gwen, Ken and Julie.

"Umm... I'm feeling weird you guys surrounding me like this." Devlin joked.

"Don't worry Devlin, you will be fine in no time," Julie said as she crouched down and ran her hands through his hair.

"Yep! You can buy Julie's words." Ben said smiling.

"Shouldn't we give him medicines?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so, It will be like a warm up for his immune system. So don't worry, Just continue your work, I'll look after Devlin" Gwen said as Julie simply shrugged. Maybe Gwen was right after all.

Ben's multitrix beeped and flashed.

"Man! Not again! I feel like throwing off this job to dustbin" Ben expressed his frustration.

"No, you should never say something like that. The people need you, remember Ben, you are Ben Tennyson." Julie said to Ben.

"What Julie said is right. You should go, Devlin will be fine." Gwen said.

"Okay, bye, I'll be back soon," Ben said as he walked out and transformed into some kind of bird and flew away.

Now Julie turned towards Ken.

"Ken, remember you got to go to school" Julie cocked her brows.

"Aww Man! Okay" Ken said as he carelessly walked downstairs to get ready for the school. Gwen and Julie smiled at Ken. He looks like just his father when he was 10 years old.

"Then let me make something for you two," Julie said excitedly.

"Thanks, Julie," Gwen said as she turned her gaze towards Devlin. Julie went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Devlin, how are you feeling," Gwen asked, as she held Devlin's hands. It was warm. She hoped Devlin will be fine soon.

"I'm feeling tired, nothing else besides that" Devlin said, giving the Anodyte a smile.

Julie entered the room with two bowls in a plate. She gave one for each of them.

"have it, it'll make you feel better and fight off tiredness," Julie said to Devlin.

"It's nice," Both Devlin and Gwen said simultaneously.

"Thanks," Julie said.

 **After few hours**

* * *

"And then Ben was like "What happened?"" Gwen said laughing.

Both Devlin and Julie were also laughing.

"It was fun," Gwen said.

"It is," Julie said.

"okay Gwen, I'll go and prepare for dinner. And I hope you get well soon honey" Julie kissed Devlin's forehead as she disappeared from their view.

"I'm back!" Ken scream excitedly as he dashed into the room.

"Ah! Kenny! You are back" Gwen said as she hugged him.

"How are you, my friend?" Ken asked Devlin.

"You think that I can get better in just six hours?"

"Of course," Ken said, not looking at Devlin.

"Then I'm not feeling any better other than the decrease in temperature by a degree."

"Then I will pray to God that you will get well soon"

Ken said jokingly.

"Anyways, what are you doing here? You were here right from when you got back home." Devlin asked curiously.

"Well, with you two here, it's dead boring out there. So I will just stay here." Ken said giving a stupid smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

 **After 2 hours**

* * *

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Julie said smiling as she brought foods for everyone including herself.

"Are we eating here?" Asked Ken.

"Well yes, how can we eat without Devlin?" Julie said looking at Devlin who was smiling at her comment.

"Ben? Ben is that you?" Gwen asked looking at the shadowy figure lurking in shadow.

The figure came forward in response to Gwen's question. Julie looked at the figure, which was revealed to be Ben. Gwen's guess turned out to be correct.

"Ben, are you crying?" Julie asked as she saw Ben's eyes which were wet.

"How can you have dinner without me?" Ben said as tears clouded his views.

Everyone become silent for a second on hearing this and guffawed at Ben's statement. Whatever the situation maybe, Ben is the butt of the joke. Always.

Ben shrugged them off and went towards Devlin.

"How are you feeling now Devlin?" Ben asked Devlin.

"Much better than morning," Devlin said smiling.

Julie and Gwen were cleaning up after having their dinner.

"Aren't you going to sleep, Ken?" Julie asked Ken.

"No mom, let me stay here for a while," Ken said.

"Then okay, I'll make soup for Devlin once again," Julie said as she exited the room.

"Wait for me! I'll help you in the kitchen" Ben said as he ran behind Julie.

Ben and Julie were late. The main reason for they being late was Ben, who constantly nagged Julie by asking her to give a chance for him to cook. Julie, who had no other way, had to agree with him. Ben made mistakes here and there and it took them some time to make sure everything taste good.

"Devlin! Soup is ready! But this time, it is me who did it" Ben announced proudly as he entered the room. He was followed by Julie. They both stop at the doorway when they saw all three of them sleeping. Devlin was asleep in his bed while Gwen and Ken were sitting in their chairs, resting their heads on Devlin's bed.

Ben gave the soup he was holding to Julie and slowly walked towards Ken. He carried Ken on his shoulders and returned to Julie who was still standing near the door. Not taking her sight off Gwen and Devlin.

"Should I wake her up?" Julie asked Ben.

"No, don't disturb her," Ben said firmly.

"why?" Julie asked puzzled.

"This is the first time in past eight years I've seen her sleeping so peacefully." Ben looked at Gwen.

"Sometimes, she would call me in the dead of night and will ask me if I, you and Ken were okay. Even after all these years, she couldn't let those thought out of herself. She was scared. She once said that whenever she closes her eyes to sleep, all she could see was Kevin and Devlin. She would have nightmares but not insomnia. She would wish that she couldn't sleep at all, only to prevent her from getting her nightmares. But all those were her desperate thoughts lingering inside her. All of which disappeared once Devlin got back."

Ben said, he looked at Julie, who was amazed at how mature Ben can be. Ben smiled at her.

" Devlin is the cure. He is the one who could get Gwen back to herself. He is the cure for Gwen's sufferings" Julie added.

"Exactly. She looks beautiful in her sleep. Come on, let's not disturb them" Ben said. Julie nodded as the Ben went to Ken's room and put him in his bed. Then he went to his room and jumped into his bed as he slowly drifted into sleep.

 **Few hours later**

* * *

Devlin woke up, panting and covered in sweat, it was a nightmare. He was glad that it was only a nightmare. He took a look at the room. He saw Gwen sleeping in her chair while resting her head on the bed.

He doesn't know what to do. Should he wake her up or should he leave her as she is? But It'll be uncomfortable for her to sleep like that. He finally gathers courage as he gently shook her hands.

"M.. Mom... Wake up" Devlin whispered.

Gwen woke up. She looked at Devlin who was sitting in front of her. She wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. She stood up.

"Yes, honey. What is it?" She asked calmly.

"Sleeping there might be uncomfortable, you can sleep here," Devlin said as he patted a region of the bed beside him.

"What's the time now?" She asked Devlin.

"It's nearly twelve" Devlin answered.

Corner of Gwen's lips twitched. But she controlled it and said "Okay honey" Gwen smiled at him, she then kissed his forehead.

"The fever is gone," Gwen said giving Devlin a surprised look. Devlin nodded.

"Thanks, mom." he thanked Gwen.

"Goodnight honey"

"Goodnight mom"

A month ago, she would sit all night alone in that alien planet, staring at those stars, wondering about her son. Now he is right here, right in front of her. She was so happy and relieved. Now all her worries were gone. All but one. But she tried hard to ignore it as she went back to sleep.


	7. Brother

**I promise you guys that the story is going to pick up pace and momentum starting from this chapters. Now onwards the story will be set in places other than the Tennyson residence ;-)**

 **I still own nothing :(**

* * *

Gwen woke up to Devlin's mumbling which she couldn't decipher. She just smiled at him and took a deep breath as she saw the time. It was 6:34 AM, she stood up, cleared her mind and ready to start yet another day.

She went downstairs and was instantly greeted by Julie with a smile.

"Did you really sleep all night long in that chair?" Julie asked Gwen as she searched the cupboard for something which Gwen couldn't guess.

"No, Devlin woke me up and asked me to sleep in the bed," Gwen said giggling at the vague memories she had about last night.

"And how is Devlin now?" Julie asked Gwen.

"He is totally fine. He is still sleeping in his room. " Gwen replied.

"That's quick. Get ready for breakfast. I'll go and wake up the boys in the meantime."

"Okay," Gwen gave a flash of smile and went to take a shower.

It took Gwen some time to ready up, but when she was finally ready to have breakfast, she came downstairs only to find Ben, Ken and Devlin already waiting for breakfast .

"Looks like it's a bit early today." Gwen said stressing the word 'bit'.

"Yes, it should be because it's Sunday," Julie said, distributing the plates containing food to everyone.

After having breakfast, the two boys ran to the video game room to play games, leaving behind Gwen, Julie and Ben.

"It's so happy to see you back to normal again," Ben said, moving forward towards Gwen.

"A part of me was the reason behind all the problems you've been facing," Ben confessed.

"Ben, it's not your fault. And please stop thinking about the past in times like these." Gwen said while walking towards the hall. Ben followed her.

"I'm going for shopping, anyone want to come with me?" Julie said looking everyone, there was no response.

"Okay then, I'll be back really soon," Julie said as she entered the car and drove to the store.

* * *

Julie exited the store with a lot of things in her hands. She sighed as she went back into the store.

"Would you mind looking after these while I keep the items in my hands in the car?" Julie asked the guy at the reception pointing towards the plastic bag which was too big for any one person to carry.

"Sure ma'am," he said.

"Thanks!" Julie exclaimed as she briskly walked towards the car and shoved the items into the back seat. She then retrieved her other items which were in the bag and shoved them in the back seat again.

She sighed once again and wiped her sweat as she looked around the surrounding. No one could be found, either walking or in any of the vehicles. "Weird," she thought as she began to enter the car, but suddenly someone held her mouth and dragged her back. She tried hard to release from the hands that were holding her tight but she failed.

She was dragged to an old abandoned warehouse just a few yards from where she had parked her car. She was finally released as she fell to the ground. She looked up, and her eyes were instantly filled with horror, fear and confusion.

"Y.. You!" She said pointing towards the familiar figure in front of her. Her voice cracking and her hands shaking, sweat dripping from her forehead. She crawled back until she hit the wall. She was genuinely scared.

"Kevin!" She finally said the name.

The figure came forward, into direct contact with the sunlight. It was a man. He was well built, his face completely fair and his hair was black, like that of a raven. But his eyes, all Julie could sense in his brown eyes was sadness and suffering.

"Shhh," Kevin silenced Julie who was about to scream.

"Julie, I need your help." He said as he fell to the ground.

* * *

It was a long time ago before Devlin was born. Gwen was sitting on the couch, with Kevin resting his head on Gwen's lap. His ear was fixed on Gwen's bulged stomach.

"Ooooh! The baby spoke to me!" Kevin said proudly, his ears still on her stomach.

"Oh! What did he say?" Gwen asked sarcastically.

"He said that I'm the best father in the world!" he announced. Gwen rolled her eyes on Kevin's silly behaviors. Kevin has been acting like this ever since Gwen said that she is pregnant.

" Then you should live up to his expectations," Ben said to Kevin.

"Look who's talking, it's Mr. Goody Two Shoes," Kevin said grinning at Ben.

"Hey! That was supposed to be Gwen!" Ben said. He saw Gwen, who was totally calm and simply smiled at Ben.

"Nah, I'm promoting you two. Gwen can be pretty evil sometimes, especially when punishing someone." Kevin said remembering the last time she punished him by giving him death glare twenty times whenever he tried to talk to her. He cringed at those memories. Gwen smirked at Kevin's statement as Ben groaned.

They heard faint sniffles and sobs which they traced to Julie, who was sitting in her room and crying.

"Julie, what happened? Why are you crying?" Ben asked her.

Julie said nothing. Gwen was standing there, watching her cry. She had no idea what to do. But Kevin, who was standing beside Gwen stood in front of Julie, held her palm in his hands as he began to talk.

"I'm not saying you to stop crying, in fact, you should express your emotions rather than suppressing it. We are all friends, and now recently we are a family. You should share your sorrows with us. Tell me, what happened?" Kevin said looking right into Julie's eyes. His eyes were filled with warm emotions that could melt gold. She was somehow feeling better.

"Today is the day my brother lost his life," Julie said sobbing.

"You had a brother?" Gwen asked in surprise. Julie gave a slight nod as she continued.

"He was two years elder than me. He loved me so much. We would sneak out and play when we were kids. He took really good care of me, even going as far as taking blames for things that I've done. But one normal day, we once again sneaked out to play. We went to a nearby lake when we were fishing there, he slipped and fell into the lake. He drowned there. He died at the age of 9. It happened a long back ago, and we moved to new neighbors, and not many people know that I had a brother." Julie said.

By the time Julie finished, everyone was silent. Gwen has a brother, she could feel how Julie would've felt when she lost her brother who loved her so much.

Ben don't have any brother or sister, the closest one came as a sibling to him was Gwen. He couldn't imagine a situation where Gwen's life was in danger, he was scared to even think of such a situation.

And then there was Kevin, who didn't think of anything.

"Julie, I'm saying once again, please don't keep your sorrow to yourself, please share it so that you can feel better. And from today onwards, I'll be your brother." Everyone was shocked hearing that. But Kevin continued.

"I'll be your big brother, will you accept me as your brother?" Kevin asked Julie.

Julie hugged Kevin tightly as she cried on his shoulders. "Thank you, Kevin," she said in between sobs.

Gwen was seeing all these and she could feel nothing but content and happiness as she chose the right person to be with her for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Kevin!" Julie ran towards him.

"My leg, it's hurt," Kevin said revealing the wound on his left leg. It looks like a bruise from a blunt weapon, perhaps an iron tube.

Julie was taking a closer look at the bruise until she remembered who she was trying to help.

"Wait! Why should I help you?" Julie asked as she stepped away from him.

"Because I'm your brother," Kevin said with a wooden face.

"You abandoned Gwen, you abducted Devlin, you think you deserve respect for that?." Julie asked nearly throwing the car key that she had in her hand.

"Absolutely not," Kevin replied.

"Then how can you come and ask for my help?" Julie asked, annoyed by Kevin's reply.

" You need to understand what really happened that day. It was not my fault, but you won't believe that. So let's ignore that part, now I really need your help." Kevin said looking up at her.

"Then tell me what really happened. You can't decide whether I need to believe in that or not." She said.

"Julie, but..." Kevin began to talk but Julie snapped.

"You are going to tell me what happened or I'm leaving, and I'll be back... With police." She said as she folded her hands and expecting an answer from Kevin.

"Okay, I'll tell what happened." Kevin sighed as he finally rested his back on the brick wall behind him.


	8. Back

**I AM SOOO SORRY! for not uploading any new chapters this long :'( Now please enjoy the story :D.**

 **P.S. I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hahaha! You are getting pretty good at pronouncing it," Kevin said gently patting Devlin's black.

The view was wide and beautiful. Kevin could see the Earth below him, lit by streetlights and the sky above him, decorated by stars.

And soon the happy moments came to an end when something big landed behind him. It was huge, hideous creature. Kevin gasped at it as he took a few steps backwards.

"Ah! so you are Ben Tennyson, and you have an offspring too?!." The monster smiled at Kevin, its voice was heavy and wet as it spelled each word slowly yet clearly.

Kevin was looking at it, both confused and surprised, he knew something was wrong and he thought of taking advantage of the fact that the figure which stood before him mistook him for Ben.

"What do you want from me?" Kevin asked boldly.

"Is that a question? I want you, I want you to suffer and wreck havoc on this world, because only then I can loot the resources of this tiny but rich planet" it said.

Kevin gently placed Devlin on an elevated flat surface and turned towards the monster.

"I think you need to reconsider your demands," Kevin said as he stepped a few steps forward to fight the monster but it took a gun loaded with a syringe and shot Kevin in his left hand. Kevin instantly fell down as his body began to mutate.

"What do you do to me?" Kevin asked as he is losing control over himself.

"I told you I'll make you suffer and wreck havoc on this world. That drug will make your DNA mix with the rest of the alien DNA in your multitrix and will turn you into a savage beast.

Kevin, who was standing in the shadows till now groaned and cried as he finally came to light. The drug which was made for Ben is now mutating Kevin into something he would never want in his life again. The monster was finally able to look at Kevin, it noticed the missing multitrix.

"What! You tricked me!" Shocked, the monster starts to charge towards Kevin. Kevin was now fully mutated, he gave a psychotic smirk as he punched the monster, which flew up, Kevin sprouted four fiery wings and jumped to catch the monster in midair. Kevin came down, threw the monster and took Devlin with two of his six hands. He held the monster with his other four hands as he started to fly.

The monster managed to free itself and fell down into an old abandoned building. Kevin followed and they began to engage in series of an intense fight all while Kevin holding Devlin. Not so long, the plumbers covered the entire perimeter of the building.

Kevin hit a series of control boxes, one of them triggered a portal which leads to null void.

Ben entered the scene and what he thought of a fight between two aliens for domination turned out to be something more. One of the aliens is none other than Ben's best friend Kevin, Ben was even more shocked when he saw Kevin carrying Devlin. Ben immediately called Gwen.

"Gwen, it's Kevin. He is attacking us. He is battling a monster in front of a null-void portal. He also has Devlin in his hand. Kevin looks like as if he turned evil again. I'm trying as best as I could, please come here. Quick." He cut off the link and tried to talk to Kevin who totally ignored all of Ben's words. Ben was fed up with this as he commanded everyone that the child is the main concern and ordered to attack both Kevin and the monster. The plumber's weapons didn't affect Kevin, Kevin had this twisted psychotic smile plastered on his face which freaked Ben.

Kevin finally defeated the monster and threw it into the void, but as the monster was being dragged into the void, it took Kevin along with him.

"No!" Ben screamed as he ran towards the portal to help Devlin, but he was late, he couldn't do anything.

Ben sat on a stone, his head bent and thinking how he'll face Gwen, a vortex with pink glow formed before he and Gwen emerged from it.

* * *

"You did all these to save Ben?" Julie asked Kevin.

"I tried to" He replied.

" What help can I do for you," Julie asked as she came closer to Kevin to take a closer look at the bruise.

"No no, the help is totally not related to my leg." He said.

"I want you to carry this near the main plumbers server, the one where Ben I his job," He said, handing over a spherical sphere to Julie.

"What is this?" She said looking at the chrome sphere.

"It injects a code into the server which deletes all the relate files of an alien named 'Vorsus', " He said.

"But why do you want to do that?" Julie asked confused.

"Julie, please, I'll explain everything after you've finished the job."

"Then what about Ben and Gwen? Don't they deserve to know that you escaped the void and whatever that is happening is not your fault?"

"Yes, they do, but only after the successful deletion of the files," She nodded as she turned back and started to walk towards her car.

* * *

"Julie, you're home!" Ben said, his voice surprised.

"Yes I am, does anything bad happen," Julie said rolling her eyes.

"What took you so long?" Asked Gwen, she looked genuinely satisfied that Julie finally returned.

"Well, the traffic is a bit heavy today." Julie shrugged.

"Julie, arDoes anything bad happen?" Ben now asked suspiciously.

"Ben! How can you ask such a thing?" She was now angry and annoyed.

"Because you look so anxious and look at this sweat," Ben said pointing at the line of sweat running on the right side of her face.

"Are you going to tell me the truth or what?" Ben continued as he took a step forward, intimidating Julie.

"it's Kevin... He is here" Julie said.

"What? Where is he?" Ben asked in surprised.

"Ben, listen to me, he is not bad, pl-"

"Just tell me where is he?" He cut her off.

* * *

After returning home, Gwen couldn't see even one face in the home. A faint groan and scream can be heard from upstairs. Green sensed the tension in it and as she was about to climb the stairs, Ken and Devlin noticed Gwen and ran towards her together. Their faces were masked with a frown.

"What's the matter?" Gwen kneeled down and asked them both.

Ken raised his hand, Devlin also did the same.

"It's the Superglue, we got stuck," Devlin said, worriedly.

Gwen took a look at their hands, Ken's thumb got glued together to Devlin's left palm.

"We tried so hard, but it's so painful" Ken expressed his dissatisfaction.

Gwen faked a shocking expression and tried to prank the boys.

"Are we going to be okay?" Devlin asked.

"No, the only way to desperate is to pull you two apart, and it'll pain a lot." Gwen gave a stern look.

"Oh my God!" Ken exclaimed.

Devlin tightly closed his eyes and went a few steps back to pull himself.

"Not now, Come with me," Gwen said as she made her way through the kitchen. Both Devlin and Ken got no clue what Gwen is doing as they simply followed her to the kitchen. She started to boil some water and turned towards the boys. She patted both of them and took the boiling water from the stove. She took a bowl, and poured the hot water and mixed it with some cold water to make it lukewarm.

"Phew! I was scared." Ken exhaled.

Devlin sighed in relief.

"Now submerge your hand in the bowl and try to separate your hands" she instructed Ken and Devlin. They did what Gwen said to them and within a minute, their hands got separated.

"Thanks, mom!" He hugged her.

"Thanks, Aunt! You are the best" Ken said.

Gwen knew something was off, but she didn't realize what it was until now.

"Where is Ben?" she asked the boys.

Both of them shrugged, presumably as an answer to Gwen's question.

"...and Julie?" She isn't home yet."

Ben don't have any mission today and she couldn't think of any place Ben could be now... With the exception of Mr. Smoothies. She checked her plumbers badge and Ben was tracked to an abandoned warehouse near the mall where Julie supposedly went shopping. And Julie hadn't returned home yet. Now Gwen was even more tensed, either Ben or Julie might be in trouble.

"I'll be back soon," She said to Devlin. Devlin nodded in agreement.

"Take care of yourself and Devlin, okay?" She said to Ken.

"Yes aunt Gwendolyn" He smiled.

She exited the house and drove the car away.

"Dude, where do you think she is going?" Ken asked Devlin.

"I don't know, some kind of problem maybe?" Devlin was unsure

"It seems like a lot of fun," Ken said excitedly.

"But how?" Devlin asked.

" We'll take our hoverboard and we'll follow her. And one more thing, stop asking me any more question!" Ken yelled at him.

"Do you think this is okay?" Devlin asked.

"I'm going" Ken took his hoverboard and started to follow Gwen's car.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Devlin screamed as he jumped on his board and started to follow Gwen along with Ken.


	9. Unexpectations

**Another chapter! and i promise to upload the next one ASAP**

 **I don't own these characters!**

* * *

Kevin stood up from the wooden plank when he saw Julie. "You are fast," Kevin said as he neared her but stopped when he saw tears running over her cheeks.

"What happened?" he asked and waited for her answer, but Julie didn't reply.

"Is something wrong?" He asked one last time, but this time, he heard a male voice.

"Everything wrong with us is you!" The voice was intense yet seemingly calm.

"Ben!" Kevin exclaimed.

"It's been a long some since I last saw you, i-i am sorry" he added.

"Sorry?" Ben scoffed.

"A sorry is not going to magically heal the wounds you've caused! Even Gwen didn't know what exactly you did that night." Ben said as he transformed into a giant alien species and charged towards Kevin.

Julie stepped in his path. "Ben! Stop!" she screamed. Ben stopped in his path.

"Just listen to me before you do anything." She said.

Ben morphed back into his human form and found a surface to sit on.

"Go on," Ben said.

Gwen reached the warehouse and the car which was parked outside the warehouse nearly confirms what Gwen was expecting. Ken and Devlin his behind a wall to cover themselves from Gwen until she enters the warehouse.

Gwen entered and navigated around the warehouse until she saw Ben sitting and Julie facing him. She got a sense of relief and calmed herself down. She walked towards the couple until she saw a third person in the scene, at this point, she was completely frozen. 'Kevin!' she screamed silently, that name is bouncing inside her head like a crazy ball. Devlin and Ken stood right behind Gwen, but Gwen doesn't seem to notice.

Ben and Julie noticed the shocked Gwen, their face in complete fear of uncertainty, they couldn't guess what the next move or even the next sound in the room. They both was thinking for an answer for all of Gwen's possible questions.

Kevin saw Gwen, his eyes wet with tears he stepped a few steps forward only to see the two eyes of Gwen glowed with a Reddish Pink color as she hovered unbalanced on the floor.

"Uh oh! Ben! Julie! Get back!" Kevin warned Both of them as he ran behind to take a cover, but as soon as Kevin noticed the two boys who was scared to hell and was unable to move. Kevin ran towards them and tried to shield them, but it was too late. A huge carmen colored sphere formed covering Kevin, Gwen, Devlin and Ken.

* * *

Gwen fell unconscious as the sphere decreased in size and exploded, the place around them began to morph and change, all four of them began to float. They could feel a force acting towards them and it began to increase as seconds go by. Kevin was holding the boys tightly on both of his hands, he saw an unconscious Gwen floating and got hold of her. But soon, Ken and Devlin slipped from Kevin's hands. Kevin left Gwen and tried to get hold of the boys, but all three fell down and hit hard on the ground.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Wake up". Gwen heard a voice, it was the voice of a man. He was trying to wake her up.

Gwen woke up and took a glance at the surrounding. The place was open, reddish ground, it was night and cold, the sky was clear.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" She turned to see who it was. A man, some 30 years old. He was not too thin nor too fat. His black hair was perfectly combed and he is wearing a plumber's uniform.

"What am I doing here?" She asked the man who looked relived at her.

"You were lying unconscious here and I've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes." he said, the expression on his face unchanged.

"You look familiar" G,wen said looking at him.

"Hm... I never met you" he said giving his hand to help her get up.

"Right..." she said as she got up as she removed the dirt from her clothes. The last thing she ever remembered was looking at Kevin in his eyes, he was her Kevin! He is back! She was so happy but she didn't know what happened next.

"Who is Kevin?" The man asked her.

"Sorry, what?" Gwen was confused as how the man knew Kevin.

"You were mumbling that name while you were unconscious." He said.

"â€¦and my son's name is also Kevin" he added smiling.

"That's really a beautiful coincidence." she smiled at him, but her thought is somewhere else.

"My name is Devin, Devin Levin" h,e said, extending his hand for a handshake.

At this moment, Gwen froze, the cool breeze and warm sand now feels really uncomfortably warm. She was sweating as she figured out what the hell was happening. Or maybe it is just a dream, she was thinking hard as what actually went wrong. Is this the father of Kevin? Gwen was repeating this question for over hundred times.

"Ma'am" he waved his hands in front of her eyes. Gwen came to consciousness.

"My name is Gwendolyn, but call me Gwen" s,he said hiding her confused face and faking a smile.

She took a second look at him, he really look like Kevin, but he lacked the short temper quality of Kevin. Devin's voice is much softer but filled with discipline and politeness.

At one side, Gwen was trying to figure out how she came to the past, but on the other side, she don't want to miss the chance and her curiosity is taking over her, she really wants to get to know about Devin.

She looked into his eyes, the same caring expression she would receive from Kevin. She was completely submerged in her thoughts about Devin.

"You know what exactly happened to you?" Devin asked Gwen, to which she slightly shook her head left and right but still she was in her own thoughts, looking at Devin without blinking. He felt weird.

"Get in my van, I'll take you out of the desert before we freeze in the cold winds that'll blow in an hour." Devin said looking into his wrist watch.

Gwen smiled wide as she entered the van through the front door.

There was an awkward silence when Devin was driving his van, Gwen can't even hear the sound of the engine.

"Even if we drive straight, it will take at least thirty minutes to reach the destination." Devin said, and the van stopped suddenly. He was trying to it what went wrong when he noticed the fuel tank was empty. He noticed the leakage in the tank and sarcastically exclaimed "Perfect!".

"Glad the fuel leaked now, if it was daytime, the vapor would've exploded in the heat of the desert." Gwen said.

"At least we are lucky in that regards" h,e said jokingly. He sighed and sat on a nearby broken wall, he asked Gwen to sit and she did.

"So you are a plumber?" Gwen asked Devin. His eyes widened on hearing Gwen mention plumbers.

"Do you know about plumbers?" He asked in surprise.

"I myself am a plumber" G,wen said showing him her badge.

"Well, that's unexpected. How did you get your badge?" he asked.

"I got it from my grandpa Max T-"

"How could I forgot! Ah! My tired brain!" Devin said.

"Why? What happened?" Gwen asked.

"Wait for a minute," Devin said as he picked up his Badge and tried to get into contact with someone.

"Max, it's me, look I'm still in the desert and I'm stuck. Could you please come and pick us up?" Devin said. Gwen's eyes widened on hearing the name 'Max'.

"Sure, but where exactly are you?" the voice can be heard from the badge. After hearing the voice, Gwen can confirm that the 'Max' Devin is talking to is none other than her grandpa Max!

"Oh! The location hash is #2A7209BER18" Devin said to Max.

"Stay there, but it might take a while for me to get there." Max said via the badge.

"Okay, thanks," Devin said as he closed the connection. Devin saw Gwen to which Gwen simply shrugged.

"Since it will take some time for him to come here, why not talk something?" Gwen said waving her legs to and fro.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"You said you have a son named Kevin right? Why not talk about him" Gwen said smiling.

"Ah my little champ, this is the penultimate mission of mine, after the next mission I'll quit being a plumber and have to start being a good father." he said. They talked a lot about Kevin and Devin's wife. But even then Gwen was not a bit exhausted. But hearing about all these made a part of her sad as he is going to die very soon.

"It's too late..." Devin said.

"for Max to arrive?" Gwen asked.

"No, for the cold wind." he said. Gwen laughed at that one, after a few seconds Devin also joined the laughter.

'Now I got where Kevin got his sense of humor from' Gwen said to herself.

* * *

Julie has been sobbing on Ben's chest for the past hour. Gwen is gone, Kevin is gone and both Ben and Julie got no clue where Devlin and Ken went.

"Julie, don't worry, perhaps Gwen just accidentally teleported herself and Kevin to somewhere else." Ben tried to calm her.

"Is that possible? By accident?" she asked.

"Yes, maybe I should call grandma Verdona." Ben said.

"But what about Devlin and Ken?" Julie asked.

"I don't know," Ben said, frowning.

"The two hoverboards that we found outside the warehouse belongs to them." Julie said.

"If they both also got teleported just like Gwen and Kevin, then Gwen can look after them. I hope it is not sever as the first time when Kevin and Devlin got trapped inside null void." Ben said.

Julie hugged Ben and said "I'm scared".

"Hey, they will be alright. I promise. I'll start looking into what exactly happened at warehouse." Ben said, a smile on his face. He kissed her in her forehead and once again hugged her. But still a part of Julie is still anxious.


	10. Together

Devlin, Kevin, and Ken, all three of them fell from a height of some four feet above. The landing was particularly not so good, all three of them were slightly injured.

They got up and started to dust their clothes.

They took a look at their surrounding - They were in front of a large building which was casting a huge shadow on the three of them, but there were no doors visible. On the other side was a huge wall with the other side being a busy road, although they couldn't see the road, they could hear the sound of engines and horns from the other side of the wall. There was a small passage of the far left of the building.

"You!" Ken pointed an accusing finger at Kevin and said.  
Devlin saw Kevin and tried to ignore him. "Ken, are you alright?" Devlin asked moving towards Ken.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Ken said giving a look at Kevin.  
"Come on, we should find the home as soon as possible, we don't even know where we are," Devlin said as he dragged Ken towards the passage.  
"But..." Ken dragged.  
"Come on! Do you really think that I have the answers for your question? I was with you the whole time" Devlin said as he continues to drag Ken.

Kevin we standing there watching those two boys, completely frozen.  
"Wait!" Kevin screamed as he realized the boys were going away.  
Ken tried to turn back but Devlin interrupted.  
"Don't turn back" Devlin whispered.  
When those two didn't respond, Kevin ran towards them and blocked the path.  
Devlin was clearly irritated.  
"What do you want?" Devlin asked.  
"Where are you two going?" Kevin asked.  
"To our home," Devlin said as he continued walking.  
Kevin took a look at the outer world and said  
"Trust me, it'll be safe for you two if you stick with me"  
"Safe? With you?" Devlin scoffed just like Ben.  
"You tried to kill Ken by using me!" He shouted at Kevin and continued in his path.  
"Um... dude, I think we should listen to him" Ken insisted.  
"Don't be silly?" Devlin said.  
"Okay, bye." Kevin shrugged and waved his hand. This came as a shock for the boys.

When both of them reached the other end of the  
Path, they were surprised at looking at the outer world, everything seems rather uncomfortable to them as everything looked like something kind of VR Game set in 'retro' time period. But nonetheless, they walked a few steps forward until they stopped in the path.  
"Where are we?" Ken asked Devlin.  
"I don't know" Devlin replied.  
"We should have been with him," Ken said.  
Devlin got nothing to say, he lowered his head until he remembered something.  
"Hey, Ken! You remember that small SOS pen your dad gave us?" Devlin said.  
"Oh! Yes, I remember it!" Ken said as he took a pen from his pocket and pressed the clicker in a rhythm, the clicker glowed green in the same rhythm as Ken pressed, a sign of successful signaling.  
"Will it work?" Devlin asked unsure about the pen.  
"I hope so" Ken replied.

They took a look around once again, they could see a lot of people busily walking around the city.

"Okay, until dad finds us, come let's enjoy this new place," Ken said running towards a big theatre like gaming parlour. Devlin dragged Ken by his collar and went back where they came from.

"Let me guess, you two want to be with me. Am I right?" Kevin said, grinning at both of them.  
Devlin nodded.  
"Well, it would have been easy if you've come with me the first time." He smiled.  
"But..." Ken said.  
"Now you two should do whatever I say if you want to be with me, else you can go," Kevin said.  
The boys exchanged a look and slightly nodded.  
"That's the spirit," Kevin said patting Ken.  
"But where are we?" Ken asked.  
Kevin sighed, he took a deep breath before he began to talk.  
"It may sound weird, but trust me, we are in the past," Kevin said, he knew what exactly their next question will be, but he doesn't know whether they would understand it or not, so here kept quiet.

"In the past?" Ken asked surprised, he was both confused and relieved. He finally got the answer why everything looked so 'old fashion', but he was confused as what they are doing in the past and where he should believe in Kevin or not.

Devlin was also surprised at Kevin's answer. He is trying to digest all the information he saw and heard. He remained silent.

"Now what do we do?" Ken asked.  
"I don't know, but I do know that we are not lostâ€¦" Kevin said trying to recollect some information which is at the tip of his tongue.

"I hope mom is alright," Devlin said his thoughts aloud.  
"Got it!" Kevin shouted at his sudden realisation.  
"Got what?" Devlin asked sarcastically.

"Do you have the locket that I gave you?" Kevin asked Devlin.  
Devlin didn't think that Kevin will remember it, but Kevin did remember it. Devlin was also confused as why he is asking is now.  
"Yes, I have it. Here" Devlin removed the locket from his pocket and handed it over to Kevin.

"Ah, thank you," Kevin said as he took a look at the locket. It was a beautiful locket with golden green color reflecting the light more than it should be. He opened the locket and he noticed Gwen's face in it which was not there when he gave that locket to Devlin.

"Wait!" Devlin said as he snatched the locket from Kevin and gave an old and dull locket to Kevin.

"This is the correct one," Devlin said.  
"You have two of these?" Kevin said as he opened the locket and realized this is the one he gave to Devlin.  
"Mom gave me one," Devlin said.  
"Gwen gave you one?" Kevin asked. Kevin was slightly sad for a moment as he remembered every bad thing he did to the Tennysons.  
"Yes, MOM gave me one" Devlin repeated.  
"Great!" Kevin said as he broke the locket into two halves and cut the chain into two equal lengths. He then tied the piece of the locket to both Ken and Devlin with the chain he tore.  
Kevin then went on to grab the locket which Gwen have to Devlin and put his pocket.  
"Hey! That's mine!" Devlin screamed.  
"Sorry son, but you promised me that you'll listen to me. Now, both of you, follow me and don't get lost in the man forest" Kevin said he moved forward. Devlin and Ken were out of words as they followed Kevin.


End file.
